Sequel! The F Word, sonic southpark 2
by Nightmare-knight
Summary: This is a sequel to Shadow as Cartman, so enjoy! W Please leave a review, Flames are accepted!


**Here is a sequel to the south park/sonic one shot, 'Shadow as Cartman' only this one is different! Metal Sonic is in here! Yay! Now, Kyuubi! Do the dislcaimer please!**

**Kyubii: I don't take orders from weak mortals such as you!**

**Nightmare-knight: T.T "I'll do a one-shot yaoi of you and Naru-chan"**

**Kyubi: Deal! Nightmare-knight doesn't own a Sonic the Hedgehog or South Park OR Naruto, if she did then Metal Sonic would be a cool, badass good guy, I would be set free, and South Park would be...south park. (Duh! who would want to change it!? Minus Kenny not always dying)**

**The F word**

Shadow: (comes in from the other room, bruises and having stars around him) "Shit! I have a goddamn headache!"

Sonic: "You shouldn't have called my mom a bitch."

Shadow: (glares) "Shut up!"

The school bell rang as Sonic and Shadow looked up in the hallway.

Sonic: "Shit! We're going to be late!"

Shadow: "Since when did we go to school?"

Sonic: (stops and looks at him) "Because the Author said so!"

Shadow: "The yaoi-fan girl who makes weird pairings?"

Sonic: "Yeah, that's the one. Why are we even here?"

Shadow: " The author was bored and didn't know what to do so now she's writing South park stuff about us and is also doing a sequel to this one only of me being Dane Cook!"

Sonic: "That's dumb1 what was she thinking?"

Nightmare-knight: **(Is no where in sight but her voice rings out from above)You just broke the fourth wall!**

Shadow and Sonic jump and looks around.

Shadow: "Who said that!?"

Nightmare-knight: **"I did!"**

Sonic: " It's just the Author, Come on Shadow, lets go."

They both start walking away from the school until the Nightmare-knight gets angry.

Nightmare-knight: **'Hey! I'm writing this story and you should follow it!"**

Shadow: (in bored tone) "And what if we don't?"

Nightmare-knight: (laughs wickedly)** "Oh, just this" **

Suddenly, Sonic and Shadow look at each other and started making out, while the Author was laughing her ass off. She then wrote that Shadow and sonic stopped making out, causing the two hedgehogs to pull away and gag.

Sonic had a OMFG look on as Shadow had a WTF look.

Nightmare-knight:** so, no more breaking the fourth wall?(twitches hands to key board)**

Shadow: "no more breaking the fourth wall!"

Sonic: "what he said!"

Nightmare-knight: **thank you, now off to class!**

Sonic and Shadow ran to class, both scared of the mad woman behind them.

The two made it to class and sat down. The class consisted of Rouge, Knuckles, Scourge, Amy, Tails, Metal Sonic, Cream and Silver.

Eggman came in and sat in front of the class.

Eggman: "okay children, lets start with a few math problems. What is 5 x 2? Come one kids don't be shy. (Knuckles raises his hand) Yes Knuckles?"

Knuckles: "Twelve?"

Eggman: "Okay, now lets ask someone who's not a complete retard."

Sonic: (Raises hand) "I think I know the answer Mr.Rbotnik"

Metal Sonic: "numa numa numa"

Sonic: (glares) "Shut up gay robot!"

Metal Sonic: "Hey! Don't call me gay you fucking Jew!"

Everyone gasps as Eggman shouts.

Eggman: "Metal1 did you just say the F word!?"

Metal Sonic: (Gets confused) "What? Jew?"

Sonic: "He's talking about fuck! You can't fuck in school you fucking gay-bot!"

Eggman: "Sonic!"

Metal Sonic: "Why the fuck not!?"

Eggman: "Metal!"

Scourge: "dud, he just said fuck again!"

Eggman: "Scourge!"

Amy: "Who?"

Eggman: "Amy!"

Metal Sonic: "Whats the big deal? It doesn't hurt anyone! Fuck fuck fuckifuck fuck fuck fuck!"

Eggman: (Glares) "how would you like to go see the school Counciler!?"

Metal Sonic: "How would you like to suck my ball?"

Everyone just sat there in shock. They're mouths open and eyes wide.

Eggman: (Also shock) "W..WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Metal Sonic: (sighs) "I'm sorry, what I said was…(grabs megaphone out of no where and jumps on eggmans desk) **'HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALL?'** Mr. Rbotonik?"

There was silence in the room, no one uttered a word nor moved. Finally, Silver snapped out of it.

Silver: "Holy shit dude…"

Metal Sonic merely throws the megaphone at Sonic, hitting him on the head. "OW!"

Metal merely chuckled then left the room, leaving a shocked Eggman and class as he went to the school Counciler.

Metal Sonic: 'Sonic seemed cute when he's in pain…'

Metal smirked wickedly as he reached the Counciler's door and went in. lots of screams and yelling were heard in side and shouts, things being thrown and a duck quacking. (XD lol!)

**Just had to put in some yaoi in here! sorry if anyone is offended, I couldn't resist! XD Not to mention, a duck quaking!? Where'd that come from!? Ha hahahaha! And now kyubbi-kuns here! w**

**R and R please, flames are accepted!**


End file.
